


Red's Anguish

by Ajgrey9647



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajgrey9647/pseuds/Ajgrey9647
Summary: The Evil Green Ranger has done something truly horrible. Will Tommy and Jason be able heal?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to point out the obvious: I do not own any characters; the Power Rangers belong to Saban. I am just borrowing them for a play date. This story has the classic kiddie no no's: violence, drinking, smoking, drugs, rape, possible torture. So I warn you now to enter at your own risk. Oh and please leave me lots of little messages!
> 
> This takes place in AU during Green with Evil and its aftermath. Tommy has already been turned evil. In this universe, the other Rangers know his true identity.

Chapter One: A Dark Beginning

Tommy leaned against the brick wall and took a long drag on his cigarette. Tilting his head back, he closed his eyes and let the sensation roll over him. God, he needed this. Spending all his time sitting on his ass in school was starting to grate on his nerves. No matter though; this is what his Empress had commanded.

He smiled. It wasn't all bad though. Tommy enjoyed covertly harassing the other Rangers during class and trying to provoke them. There was no way they could really respond most of the time. Laughing to himself, Tommy mentally patted himself on the back for getting Zack so worked up he was spending this afternoon in detention.

Fuck him, he thought. Fuck all of them. After Zack had been sent down to Mr. Kaplan's office, Tommy thought Jason was going to come over the desk at him. He secretly wished he had. During the martial arts tournament that brought Tommy to Angel Grove, he and Jason had matched blow for blow. Even then he had wondered what would happen during a full out fight.

Flicking his spent cigarette to the curb, Tommy pushed himself off the wall and started walking toward the Youth Center. If he had to be stuck on Earth, he was going to have fun being an all out asshole as much as possible. As long as he didn't morph, neither could they. Zordon and his pesky rules, he smirked. Tommy hoped Jason was there especially after today's spectacle. He was so easy to antagonize.

At the Youth Center, Jason attacked the punching bag with gusto. I can't believe that prick, he swore to himself. Getting Zack a detention! Jason wished he could have grabbed Tommy and stuffed all those spit wads down his throat. But that would have just bought him detention too.

Sweat spilled down his brow and trickled down his chest from the exertion. His hands were starting to ache but in a way it felt good. If he didn't get this anger out, he was going to slip up and beat Tommy to death in Ms. Appleby's classroom.

Gasping for breath, Jason stopped his assault on the bag and held onto it for support. These past two weeks had been awful. First the Command Center was attacked and Zordon was gone. Then the Green Ranger appeared. Now, even though they knew who he was, they were powerless to do anything about it. All the snide comments, spit wads, and vulgarity were in open season.

The time that Jason had come the closest to losing his control when it came to Tommy was the day he cornered Kimberly in the school yard and took her in graphic detail what he could do to her. Jason had come up on the couple towards the end of the conversation and what he heard made his face turn as red as his uniform. Blows were about to be exchanged when Mr. Kaplan walked up and asked if there was a problem.

A flash of green caught Jason's attention from the corner of his eye. Oh hell. He immediately started to gather up his things and leave. No way was he going to willingly tolerate this asshole right now.

Tommy watched Jason's workout from the door. The Red Ranger was so focused that Tommy was able to observe him without being noticed. Go ahead and practice; it won't save you, he thought darkly. The Red Ranger was working up quite a sweat and Tommy could just barely hear his panting. Strangely, he found himself admiring Jason's body, well built from his time as a Ranger. Tommy traced the lines of his shoulders, down his back and stopping at his ass.

Tommy shook himself. The fuck? At this movement, Jason looked up and saw Tommy. He didn't want to let on that anything was wrong so he continued advancing on the red clad teen. Jason was hurriedly picking up his towels and water bottle to leave. Oh no you don't…

"Hey man! I was hoping you were up for a sparring session!" Tommy said in his sweetest, most innocent voice.

"Piss off, Tommy," Jason muttered, as he started to walk to the locker room. Tommy immediately moved into his path.

"Get the fuck back over there, Red Ranger!" Tommy hissed under his breath, his eyes flashing green.

Jason stopped and stared Tommy in the eyes. "Do you really want to start something here, Green Ranger?" he hissed back.

"Nothing NEEDS to happen. I said I want to spar. So unless you want me to pick out one of these ditzy little teeny boppers to beat the shit out of, get your ass over to the mat."

Jason stood a moment longer, staring Tommy down. Then he put his towels and water bottle back on the bench and backed over to the mat, his eyes never leaving Tommy. Tommy laughed. "Why all the paranoia?"

"You really think I'm ever going to turn my back to you?" Hard brown eyes bored into Tommy.

"That's probably best, Red Ranger. But when I come for you, you'll see me."

Jason assumed his fighting stance, as did Tommy. Over the next half hour, they sparred, each session becoming more aggressive. "Accidental" slips in controlling kicks and punches occurred more and more often. It seemed that Tommy was becoming the more superior fighter.

Jason forced out an exhalation and prepared to go again. It pissed him off that the Green Ranger was landing more and more blows. All these "accidental" punches were starting to bruise. Not to mention, he wanted to belt Tommy in his smug mocking face.

Suddenly, Tommy flipped Jason around and forced him to the mat. Both teens grappled with each other but the Green Ranger has gaining the upper hand. He straddled the Ranger's leader, pinning his wrists over his head. Leaning down so his face was close to Jason's, he whispered between pants in Jason's ear, "I win."

Jason struggled to free his wrists. As he squirmed under Tommy, he realized something he hadn't noticed at first in all his anger and frustration. The Green Ranger was excited. His erection pressed into Jason's stomach and the look in his flashing green eyes was terrifying.

Tommy saw the expression on Jason's face change as his eyes dropped to his groin. It then dawned on Tommy that he was hard as hell and so excited it took everything in him not to lean down lick the Red Ranger's mouth. The evil Ranger quickly released Jason's wrists and jumped up.

His voice lowered again and his eyes were like green fire. "If you tell anyone about that, I swear to God I'll break your fucking legs."

Jason said nothing; he just continued staring up at Tommy from the mat in shock. Turning abruptly, he gathered his things and stormed out of the Youth Center. Jason got shakily to his feet and stumbled over the bench to get his things. The whole encounter had pissed him off up to this point; now he shivered, thinking of Tommy's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Tommy lay in bed tossing and turning under the emerald green sheets. Sweat stood out on his brow and his breathing was heavy and full of lust. His whole body tingled, especially his nipples and groin. The dream was so exciting, Tommy felt like he was on fire.

His red uniform was slick with blood and his white boots and gloves were burned black. Heavy shackles encircled his wrists and ankles. His breathing was rapid and pained. No help was coming; it was over. Still, Tommy imagined his expression was one of defiance.

"This is where you belong, Red Ranger. On your knees in front of me."

He knelt down in front of Jason and quick as lightning; his hand shot out and seized his captive around the neck.

"Power down!" he ordered.

Jason jerked backwards trying to dislodge Tommy's hand from his throat.

Drawing his other fist back, the Green Ranger punched the Red Ranger square in the front of his helmet. He heard Jason's nose break from the impact. A cry of pain rang out.

"Power down!" he snarled again.

Again, Jason struggled and shook his head.

Angrily, Tommy pushed the injured Ranger back onto the floor and stood up. He turned and got something off the table behind him. When he turned back around, Jason could see that he held a long skinny cylinder in his hand.

"I'm going to tell you again, Red Ranger. POWER the FUCK DOWN!" he roared.

"No!" Jason yelled, his voice congested from the blood running down the back of his throat.

Viciously, Tommy stabbed the end of the cylinder to Jason's thigh and a bolt of electricity snapped in the air. The Red Ranger screamed in agony; his leg felt like it was on fire and being ripped apart at the same time.

Yanking the cattle prod back, the evil Ranger laughed. Then it came down on Jason's abdomen. The Ranger cried out and convulsed. This continued until Jason's voice was too hoarse to make even a croak.

"You feel like powering down now?" Tommy hissed. He straddled Jason's body and ground his erection against his injured body. The feel of silk on silk as their uniforms moved across each other elicited a groan from the dominant Ranger. He couldn't help it; he started moving harder and faster, his groin slipping back and forth over Jason's pelvis and groin. He could feel his climax coming…

Tommy growled as he awakened, his penis throbbing so badly he was almost afraid to touch it. It felt hot and tender; the balls so heavy. One touch of a finger would be too much. But he had to end its torment. Gently, he applied the lube he kept next to his bed and slid his hand gingerly over the shaft and head. It only took a few strokes before his cum burst through his fist onto his thighs and sheets. Panting he dropped his head back on his pillow.

What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm not into guys. What is this sudden preoccupation with the Red Ranger?

He slipped his legs over the edge of the bed and walked nude to his personal stash of liquor. Pouring a shot glass, he poured a fiery liquid down his throat. The burning seemed to help clear his head.

You want him.

No I don't. I'm not gay.

You want him; make him yours.

No!

He threw the glass down in a sudden rage. Shards flew across the stone floor. Turning on his heel, Tommy went to take a shower and get ready for another school day.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason lay awake in bed that night as well. It wasn't dreams keeping him awake; he couldn't get what happened at the Youth Center off his mind. Nothing like that had ever happened before. The Red Ranger rolled to his side and closed his eyes, hoping sleep would come. No such luck.

Behind his closed lids, the scene replayed itself over and over. Tommy's face inches from his own, Tommy's hot breath against his ear as he whispered his taunt, the green sparks in his eyes, and the cruel smirk on his lips. Even after battling monsters like Goldar, this was far scarier to him for some reason.

With Goldar, Jason knew the ultimate goal was killing him. That was true with the other monsters Rita sent as well. Hell, that was definitely the Green Ranger's goal too but there was something else. In that instant, it felt much more personal. It wasn't just good vs. evil or Red Ranger vs. Green Ranger. It was Jason vs. Tommy.

Sighing, Jason rolled onto his back again, trying to keep his eyes closed and will himself into sleep. Was it really Jason vs. Tommy? The Green Ranger was under a spell; this wasn't truly Tommy. Whatever lay deep inside the evil Ranger, it was frightening as much as Jason hated to admit it. He promised himself that he would never allow one of his Rangers to be alone with Tommy or take him on in battle by themselves. As much as he could, the Red Ranger would challenge him and intercept any attacks on the others.

In a few more hours, his alarm was going to ring and it would be the start of another school day. That meant interacting with Tommy in public again and hoping his stunts didn't go too far. Since sleep didn't seem to be coming, Jason got up and walked into the bathroom. Catching sight of himself in the mirror over the sink, he gingerly touched the bruises that had formed over his chest and stomach from the "sparring" match. No, he would never, ever allow his friends to be alone with Tommy Oliver.

Tommy was running late to school. Rita and Goldar had insisted on going over the afternoon's battle with him right before he was to teleport to Earth. He power walked the rest of the way down the sidewalk, swearing under breath, and into the building just as the bell rang. Great. Peaking down the hallways, he didn't see Mr. Kaplan anywhere. Throwing his backpack into his locker and grabbing his English book, he then slipped down the hall to Ms. Appleby's classroom.

"Glad you decided to join us, Mr. Oliver, " Ms. Appleby sighed. "Take a seat and turn to page 63."

Tommy smiled his brightest smile. "Sorry Ms. Appleby."

Turning towards the class, he realized the only empty seat was behind the Red Ranger himself. This is going to be fun! The look on Jason's face as he walked slowly by was worth being late. The other rangers also gave him shitty looks but the Green Ranger plopped down in the seat and when Ms. Appleby's back was turned, gave them all the finger. Kimberly rolled her eyes and turned back to the lecture. Trini shook her head and whispered something to Billy. Zack happily returned the gesture. Jason hadn't even bothered to turn around but the tense set of his back muscles gave away his feelings.

Reclining back in the seat, Tommy kicked his feet up on the shelf under Jason's seat and every few minutes "adjusted" his feet, kicking Jason's chair in the process. Finally, when Ms. Appleby stepped out to pick up handouts she left in the front office, Jason whirled around and glared. Tommy just smiled as sweetly as possible. "What's the matter, Jason?"

Other students had picked up on the tension Tommy was creating and listened for Jason's answer. Catching sight of the interested students, Jason forced himself to smile in return and calmly reply,"Just wondering if you realized you're kicking my seat."

"Oh! I'm so sorry Jase! I didn't!" he answered in mock horror. The other students shook their heads about the drama and went back to talking amongst themselves.

Jason clenched and unclenched his fists as subtly as he could. Tommy removed his feet from under Jason's chair and leaned slowly forward until his face was uncomfortably close to the Red Ranger's. Jason reflexively pulled back and Tommy chuckled.

"Bet it sucks knowing I'm sitting back here and you can't see what I'm doing," he snickered, remembering Jason's comment at the Youth Center. "Don't worry, you'll know what I'm up to soon enough."

As awkward as it was, Jason leaned forward again toward Tommy. "You know we'll stop you."

"We'll see, Ranger. We'll see."

At that moment, Ms. Appleby returned and started passing out her homework packets. The class groaned. "You can work together on this assignment but I expect each of you to hand in your own packets with the work written in your own words."

When Jason received the packets, he thrust one behind him at Tommy, without even looking. Grinning evilly, Tommy grabbed the packet and gave a sharp yank. Jason gasped and pulled his hand to his chest. His palm absolutely stung and when he was able to carefully open it, bright red blood trickled from the cut. It was a pretty wicked wound and hurt like hell.

Raising his other hand, Jason requested to be excused to the restroom. Ms. Appleby smiled and nodded. Trying to be as casual as possible, Jason got up and walked to the door, making sure to keep his hand relaxed and natural. Once he hit the hall however, he cradled it back to his chest and dashed to the restroom. Swearing softly, he put his hand under the faucet and ran cold water over it.

He couldn't believe he opened himself up for that. But honestly, giving him a paper cut? What an asshole...

Back in the classroom, Tommy pretended to look through the papers he'd ripped out of Jason' hand. That was pretty funny; he hadn't expected it go as well as it had. The others clearly knew something was up. Zack was mouthing something at him; Tommy smiled and pretended not to understand him. Trini and Kim were whispering to each other and looking at Jason's empty seat.

Then the knob was turning as Jason let himself back into the class. He glared at the Green Ranger as he walked to his seat and sat down. Tommy wished he could see what the cut looked like.

Soon it was noon and the lunch bell rang. Jason gathered his stuff and stood up. Thank God that was over. He walked over to his friends who stood around Billy's desk.

"Jase, what happened?" Trini asked, her eyes going back to the Green Ranger who was sauntering toward the door.

"Him being an ass is what happened." He nonchalantly opened his hand and showed his friends the nasty paper cut to his palm.

"Oh that looks really gross!" Kim choked out.

"Man I'd love to smack the shit out of him!" Zack seethed.

"No, let it go. When he attacks again, we've got to keep our tempers in check. Me included. We can't let our anger get the best of us; that's how he'll win." Jason sighed.

"Well I'm starving. Let's get some grub!" Zack changed the subject as some other students got too close for comfort while they were leaving.

The five friends walked out of the classroom and down to the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy watched the group exit the room from his locker and walk down the hall huddled close in conversation. He could only imagine what the topic was. He smirked, his eyes flashing briefly. I wish I could hear what they're saying.

He made his way casually to the lunchroom and, after picking a tray with some shitty looking meatloaf, slid into a seat in the back corner. As usual the other Rangers were sitting together at one table, still whispering and glancing over at him. He drew a finger across his throat and pointed at them. That made them mind their business.

Again, Tommy found his gaze wondering to the Red Ranger. His eyes swept along Jason' broad back and muscular arms. The idea of overpowering him and forcing him to submit made Tommy's groin tingle. I'd show him who the meanest motherfucker in the jungle is, he thought. He thinks because he's the big bad Red Ranger, no one can beat him. I'd break him. His breathing became more rapid as lust began to overcome him.

Lewd images filled his mind: the Red Ranger chained to nude to Tommy's bed, struggling in terror to free himself; a bloody barely alive Jason begging Tommy to stop raping him; choking the life out Jason as he fucked him.

I've got to get out of here.

Picking up his tray of half eaten food, Tommy abruptly slid out of his seat and after disposing of his meal exited the cafeteria.

"What was that about?" Kimberly asked, noticing Tommy hoofing it toward the door.

"Who the hell knows with him?" Zack muttered darkly. He was still steamed about the detention he endured.

Jason said nothing and merely stared at the Green Ranger's departing back. He had a bad feeling he couldn't shake. It had nothing to do with the fact they could almost guarantee he would be back with his "friends" for an afternoon visit. Jason picked at his food and again thought of yesterday's sparring match. He wanted to mention it to his friends but felt slightly embarrassed. No, there's no need to say anything about it. It was probably nothing.

Chapter 4:

Standing in front of Goldar, the Green Ranger could barely keep from tapping his foot with impatience. The big ape seemed to think this was rocket science. Tommy knew what his role was in this battle: separate Jason from the others and teleport him to the Dark Dimension. Really, does he think I'm an idiot?

He folded his arms across his chest over the shield and was glad he had his helmet on. Goldar had thumped him more than once for what he considered his disrespect. But he was really starting to seethe.

Goldar wanted the Red Ranger to himself. There was some brief discord earlier as Goldar and the Green Ranger nearly got into it over this idea. Rita herself finally had to step in and separate the two. She had never seen Tommy so openly argue with Goldar. Usually it was eye rolling and just general attitude. This was different.

He had been silently brooding as of late and would not discuss what was going on with his Empress. She had no concerns that he was breaking free from her spell. There was an especially evil glint in his eye recently. But something was on his mind.

Goldar didn't have the first clue and continued his break down of how things were going to go in battle. It was obvious that the Red Ranger would try to take the Green Ranger on himself; he had a bit of an arrogant streak. Goldar would keep the others busy while Tommy kidnapped him.

From that point on, he was Goldar's property to do with as he pleased. He liked to emphasize that point over and over. We'll see about that, Goldilocks.

The afternoon was sunny and warm; the park was full of parents with their children and teenagers playing basketball and enjoying the freedom following a long day in the classroom. They didn't notice the figure standing on a hill at the edge of the park glaring down at them. Head lowered like a bull, he slowly advanced on the innocent civilians. His arms swung gracefully at his sides, the Sword of Darkness dangling from his right hand. Sunlight glinted off his golden shield.

Leaping through the sky over the Green Ranger, Putties swiftly landed and charged ahead, causing screaming and panicking to ensue. People scrambled to escape, running every which way but it was no use. There were too many. Tommy stopped and watched the chaos.

Wait for it...

Sure enough, five bright streaks of light arced across the sky and the Power Rangers materialized. Looking past the heroes, the Green Ranger imperceptibly inclined his head toward Goldar, who had appeared on the opposite side of the park.

"Give it up, Green Ranger!" Jason yelled, calling on his Power Sword.

"Took you long enough, Red Ranger. Scared?" he taunted back.

"I'll show you scared!"

The two Rangers charged toward each other, swords pulled back for violent blows. As their swords clanged and sparked, the remaining Rangers found their hands full with Goldar and his squad of Putties. Trini held back from the fray and assisted the civilians to safety.

"There's too many!" Kim cried out. She back flipped out of Goldar's path as he roared in anger.

"Don't give up! We can take these guys!" Zack yelled, bringing his Battle Ax across a Putty's chest.

The fight between the Red and Green Rangers had grown into an all out bloody mauling. Neither showed any sign of backing off and they continued viciously attacking each other. Screaming and swearing joined the clashing metal.

The Green Ranger laughed evilly as the started slowly circling on another. "Come on, Red Ranger. Give up. I'll kill you quickly. You know Goldar will just drag it out."

Jason's chest and shoulders rose and fell with his panting. His body felt numb to the pain of the several deep lacerations Tommy had given him. He smirked under his helmet at the red staining under the evil ranger's uniform. "I'll never give in to you! You're not looking so hot yourself!"

Tommy hadn't anticipated the force of Jason's bottled up anger. It didn't look like he was going to be able to take him as easily as he thought. A different approach was needed. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Kimberly in the middle of a group of Putties. Perfect...

He suddenly turned and flipped into the middle of her battle. A few quick moves and he had her subdued. She struggled against him furiously but couldn't break the grip he had on her neck. The Pink Ranger couldn't even draw in breath to scream.

Zack, Billy, and Trini tried to fight through the throng of Putties but couldn't get to their teammate.

"Kim!" Trini yelled and tried to shove her way to her best friend but Goldar blocked her path.

Slowly, Tommy turned to Jason as he held the point of his sword to her stomach. "Looks like we're doing this the hard way."

"Let her go, Tommy!" Jason bellowed.

"What's she worth to you, Red Ranger? Hmmm?" A flick of his wrist and he nicked Kimberly slightly. Dots swam in her vision and noises sounded muffled. The sharp pain fired through her but she couldn't give voice to it. The other Rangers froze in fear as the Putties formed a circle around them.

Jason tossed his sword to the ground and raised his hands in a gesture of submission. "You wanted me. Take me. Leave her alone."

The Green Ranger eased his grip on Kim's throat allowing her to draw shallow breathes. Raspy gurgles could be heard. He chuckled softly. "Goldar, Jason's seeing things our way now."

Goldar strode up to the Red Ranger and drove his fist into Jason's stomach causing him to double over. He then brought his knee up into the front of the Red Ranger's helmet. Jason dropped to the ground and as he blacked out, he could hear his friends screaming his name.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing he was aware of was a sharp, splintering pain in his head. Then he realized he was shivering. Moaning softly, Jason slowly opened his eyes.

He lay face down, demorphed, on a cold cement floor, mist swirling around him. Gingerly, he lifted his head, wincing at the pain that shot through his head and down his neck. A grunt escaped his lips. Nausea threatened to overtake him; Jason slowly lowered his head and squeezed his eyes shut. Stinging pain fired from his arms and chest and he could feel his shirt was damp.

Where am I?

The last thing he could clearly remember was getting the call from Alpha that the park was under attack. They had morphed and teleported out. He remembered Putties and the Green Ranger, then nothing.

After the nausea subsided, the Red Ranger opened his eyes again and carefully pulled himself to a sitting position. It seemed the world was spinning and Jason again shut his eyes. Leaning back against a cool marble column, Jason pressed the side of his face to its surface. The smooth firmness seemed to help steady him.

His nose was running. Warm liquid was rolling down over his lips and chin. When he wiped it with his arm, he was surprised by the amount of fluid. Opening his eyes, he realized the back of his hand was covered in a bright red streak.

Oh God, what happened? Where are the others?

Still staring at his bloody arm, something else nagged at his attention.

My communicator!

The device was gone! Frantically, he reached behind him, already knowing his morpher would not be there. Panic gripped his heart. He was too weak and exhausted to fight. The dampness on his shirt came away red on his fingertips, revealing more blood loss.

Calm down, Jase and think! There's got to be a way out of here!

Using the column for support, the Red Ranger slowly made his way to his feet, swaying slightly. Bright flashes of light swarmed his vision and he cried out, rubbing his eyes. But nothing was there. Walking slowly, Jason moved around the enclosure and could not see a door of any type. His head continued to hurt horribly and every train of thought he had seemed to start derailing.

Gotta think, gotta think, gotta think...

Another flash of light seemed to materialize in his prison but this one wasn't due to his concussion. Goldar now stood before him, laughing.

"Problems, Red Ranger?" he cackled.

Not now...

Jason moved into a defensive stance, knowing full well that he couldn't do this. Even when the Red Ranger was at full strength and morphed, Goldar was challenging. Now in Jason's current state, he was all powerful.

Fear helped to push aside the pain as Jason defended himself against Goldar's attack. He was giving it his best shot; unfortunately the best he could do was try to dodge and block the blows. No matter how hard he tried, Jason has having trouble coordinating his movements. His concentration was pretty much shot; he was lightheaded from exhaustion, blood, loss, and dehydration.

Goldar appeared to be getting pissed off at what he considered a half-assed battle. He kept looking at Jason like he couldn't figure out what was going on.

"I've anticipated this for a long time, Jason, and you are disappointing me greatly."

Jason stood panting heavily, his fists held up in front of him by sheer force of will, his skin pale and sweat standing out on his brow. The world was starting to tilt again.

Goldar growled, "Enough of this! This is pathetic! This is no challenge for the great Goldar!"

He quickly advanced on Jason and shoved him roughly to the ground.

"No challenge at all!"

Jason lay breathing heavily and looking up at Goldar, panic etched on his face.

"I could kill you now but where's the fun in that? I'll give you time to recover Red Ranger and I expect a better fight when we meet next." With that, Goldar teleported out of the Dark Dimension.

In another part of the palace, Tommy sat in his personal quarters drinking. This was bullshit. Couldn't Goldar be satisfied with having all of the other Rangers and letting him have Red? It was he who had improvised Jason's capture using the lovely Miss Kimmie but did he even get an acknowledgment? Fuck no. He didn't give flying rat's ass who Goldar was or how long he'd served Rita. He was a fucking failure who hadn't managed to defeat the Power Rangers period. The only fucking reason he was having any type of success was because of Tommy's efforts.

After Goldar scooped up Jason's body, he had the gall to turn to him and subtly throw him the finger, before returning to Rita's moon palace.

Fucking Dick!

He had then thrown the Pink Ranger back toward her little friends and teleported out himself. When he got back to the palace, he immediately confronted Goldar who still had the Red Ranger in his grip, only unmorphed. The Green Ranger's eyes flashed through his helmet as he raged at Goldar, obscenities and insults being screamed loud enough that Rita emerged from her throne room with her hand to her head. She arrived just in time to see her Green Ranger put his fist through one of her palace walls. Even Goldar looked shocked at the force of Tommy's temper. Squatt and Babboo practically flew into another room, Scorpina's mouth hung open, and Rita looked more troubled than angry.

After his outburst, he had been confined to his quarters to cool off. As he stormed out the room, he could still hear Goldar yelling at Rita that her Green Ranger was a smart mouthed punk who was going to get his ass beat.

The thing was that Tommy himself could not explain why he'd gotten so out of control. When he'd started serving his Empress, it didn't matter who defeated which Ranger. It was a group effort. He had no trouble following the chain of command and obeying Goldar. He didn't know if it was the Green Ranger power affecting his body or what but as time went on, his moods shifted so dramatically it even left him dizzy. Each battle with the Power Rangers brought out a little more crazy in him.

Especially the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger and his smart mouth. The Red Ranger whose presence in his dreams drove him mad. He thought about the sparring match at the Youth Center. He could feel Jason's waist pinned between his thighs and smell his scent as he leaned down to whisper in Jason's ear.

Goddammit! I'm not into guys! I'm not gay! I fucking hate Jason...

His mood grew blacker and blacker as he sat and drank and obsessed over the situation. He was bouncing back and forth between thoughts of fucking Jason and thoughts of stabbing him over and over.

Voices in the hall drew his attention. He got up from the edge of his bed and moved to stand silently behind the door. It was Goldar and Scorpina talking in low tones. Goldar was obviously agitated and Scorpina was trying to soothe her lover.

Bits and pieces were discernible as they moved down the hall past the Green Rangers door.

"... waste of time... not even trying... out of it" Goldar's gravelly voice.

"... give him time...head injury...battle will be glorious" Scorpina's voice.

Goldar's voice soon came through crystal clear.

"Rita needs to reel in her psycho Green Ranger. Talking to me, Goldar, like that. That pup needs a good foot upside his ass. Or medicated!"

"He was acting crazy. What's up with him?"

"Hell if I know. He's probably laying in there drunk and passed out now. Have you seen all the liquor in there?"

The voices were fading now. Tommy's hands itched to yank the damn door off its hinges and beat them both to death. He drew in deep breathes trying to calm his overheated nerves.

Then a thought came to him.

Jason's alone in the Dark Dimension...

This thought excited and terrified him. What was he going to do about it? He didn't know.

Go on and fuck him. Break his spirit. Then kill him.

No! You aren't a homo. Just kill him so you aren't constantly thinking about fucking him.

Go take what's yours. Make him your property, your pet. Who will know? Tell the other Rangers he's dead and enjoy his body as long as you want.

Tommy growled deep in his throat and ran his hands through his hair. He needed to make a decision.

Jason sat with his knees drawn up to his chest, his head resting on them, trying to keep himself calm. He knew Goldar would be back just not when. Would he be able to fight then? He had no idea how bad his concussion was. His thinking didn't seem as muddled as it had been, that was a good sign. Bits and pieces of the battle at the park were coming back to him. His stomach rumbled; his school lunch was his last meal.

"Hello again, Red Ranger."

Jason squeezed his eyes tightly then opened them. He looked up at Tommy with trepidation. The Green Ranger stared at Jason, his head tilted and his gaze raking over Jason's body. Licking his lips, he advanced on Jason; with a snap of his wrist a blade flipped open.

Jason scrambled to get his feet under him, to move away. But he wasn't fast enough. Tommy shoved Jason back down and climbed on top of him. The Red Ranger could smell alcohol on the Green Ranger's breath as he struggled in vain to throw him off. His eyes never left the knife.

"I've made my decision, Ranger."


	6. Chapter 6

Jason stared up at Tommy, his expression a mixture of terror and confusion. The Green Ranger smirked. "Nothing smart to say now, huh?" Jason didn't answer; he just held his hands up ready to grab the blade if necessary in order to try and save himself. He trembled under Tommy's weight and it excited the aggressive teen.

He's mine.

Like lightning, the blade shot forward until it rested against Jason's cheek.

"Hands over your head!" Tommy ordered.

The Red Ranger's hands began to shake badly as tried to comply with the command.

"Come on, come on! Move it!"

Finally Jason was able to choke out a few stuttering words.

"T...T... Tommy. Don't... d..do this."

"If you don't do what I tell you, then I will gut you right here right now, no hesitation. Do you understand?" Tommy snarled.

"Ok, o...k."

Jason had never been more afraid in his life. He always knew the potential was there for him to be seriously injured or killed but it somehow seemed so remote. He was the Red Ranger, leader of the Power Rangers. He'd defeated countless monsters, including Goldar, leading his team to victory against Rita. The other Rangers looked to him for strength and guidance. They trusted him absolutely to lead them.

But the reality was that he was still a teenager, a high school student who played football, taught martial arts, volunteered. He even had a curfew and chores. His mom rode his back about homework and grades and being home in time for dinner.

That thought wounded him deeply more than the rest. His parents.

I'll never see them again. Will they even know what happened to me?

Tears started to slid down from the corners of his eyes and run along his temple to drip on the floor. Slowly he laid hands alongside each other over his head. He was bracing himself for the knife to be plunged into his vulnerable chest or stomach. But Tommy slid down Jason's body until he was laying on him.

"Awwww... what's this?" he taunted, moving the edge of his knife gently up Jason's cheek to catch a tear. He laughed again and began stroking Jason's jawline with the flat side of the blade then moving it down his neck. The Red Ranger's pulse was thundering wildly; Tommy could feel it.

"Can you imagine what it feels like? To know you're bleeding out and going to die? To choke on your own blood as it pours out of your mangled throat?" the evil Green Ranger whispered.

It was so exhilarating. He controlled Jason's world; he could decide to take his life whenever he felt like it. In a way, he was God right now. The mental anguish he was putting the Red Ranger through was really starting to turn him on.

Jason squeezed his eyes shut, his body tensed. He didn't want to see the knife coming.

He's going to kill me! I'm going to die! There's nothing I can do to stop him!

He felt the Green Ranger move and a wet sensation started to move along his neck from his collarbone up to his jaw.

He's cutting me! Oh God someone help me! I don't want to die!

There was no pain with the wetness. Jason could still feel it cooling on his skin as the sensation moved to his lips. His eyes opened quickly and he realized Tommy was licking his mouth. Jason gasped and Tommy used this opportunity to thrust his tongue inside and taste his enemy. He dominated Jason's mouth, deepening the kiss and roughly bruising his lips.

Reflexively Jason's arms came down and started hitting and shoving at the Green Ranger. What the hell?

Tommy jerked back and furiously slashed Jason's cheek with the blade. Jason screamed as he felt fresh blood next thing he knew, the Green Ranger was screaming in his face.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, RED RANGER! PUT YOUR GODDAMN HANDS OVER YOUR HEAD OR SO HELP ME I'LL CARVE YOUR FACE LIKE A JACK O'LANTERN!"

Jason tried to comply; his terror was beginning to take over completely. It seemed an eternity but soon his hands were back alongside his head.

"That's better," Tommy cooed.

With his free hand, he reached down and found the hem of Jason's shirt. He worked his hand under and ran his fingers up Jason's lacerated side. Stinging pain arched through Jason's torso and he bit back another scream. Pain and terror were balling up together in his mind as Tommy sat up and removed his own shirt. He threw it aside and started working on pulling Jason's up.

No, no, no, no!

"Don't fight me, Jase," he warned.

Soon Jason's red shirt lay wadded up next to Tommy's green one. The Green Rangers eyes flashed green and lust was clearly written on his face as he gazed at his victim's well defined chest and abdomen. The bloody gashes decorating Jason's body nearly tipped him over the edge. Moving quickly, he leaned down and lapped at the blood oozing from Jason's injured cheek.

God, he tastes so good! I want him!

His hand roamed over the Red Ranger's blood slick skin, feeling every bulging, trembling muscle. He found a nipple and stroked it until it hardened. Breathing heavily, Tommy worked his tongue over his captive's flesh, along his jaw, down his neck and over his collarbone. His tongue glided to find the nipple he had teased earlier. With an aggressive growl, he bit down on it, enjoying Jason's agonized yell. He could tell the Red Ranger was fighting his instinct to defend himself, his eyes on the blade Tommy grasped tightly in his hand. Every now and then his arms jerked and rose slightly before he forced them down again.

He continued down Jason's abdomen, licking and sucking at his skin. When he got to the top of Jason's pants, his tongue dipped under slightly, playfully. At this point, Jason's body was trembling so badly it felt like he was vibrating; he couldn't bear this any more. He sat up quickly intending to shove the Green Ranger off. The sudden upward movement caused Jason's vision to start swirling again. He felt lightheaded as his already battered brain struggled to handle the stress. His eyes rolled up in his head and he flopped backward onto the floor.

Tommy took advantage of this and jumped up to remove the rest of his clothing. He roughly unbuckled Jason's jeans and quickly pulled them off along with his boxers. Then the Green Ranger situated himself between the Red Ranger's legs and ran his free hand up and down Jason's muscular thigh.

I need to get his attention. The best part is coming up.

Taking his knife, he started nicking the sensitive insides of Jason's thighs. Jason cried out and tried to sit up again.

"DOWN!" Tommy bellowed, moving the knife so that the flat side was against the Red Ranger's penis. Jason froze in horror, sweat starting to stand out on his body.

"T...Tommy, no!" Jason pleaded, shaking all over.

The blade moved teasingly up and down the shaft and along the head.

"Beg me, Jason. Beg for my dick."

Jason let out a sob. He didn't want to beg the Green Ranger to have sex and he didn't want to lose his penis either. And I don't want to die! I want to go home! Even if I do what he says, he's still going to kill me!

Tommy seemed to be able to read this thought.

"How bad it hurts before I do it depends on you. Its in your best interest to do what I tell you."

Swallowing back the bile in his throat, Jason shut his eyes and his face burned with shame as he begged the Green Ranger.

"Please... Tommy."

"Please what?"

"Please...f-f-f-fuck...me."

Tommy smiled sadistically. He spit into his palm and started to stroke his erection. Jason stared, horrified at what was going to happen. He was going to be torn in half! Tommy's penis was very thick; there was no way it was going to fit. Again, he spit and roughly rubbed at Jason's anus. At the contact, Jason started openly crying again and begging Tommy not to go through with it.

"Oh God... Tommy, no... please no...don't!"

"Shut it, Red Ranger!"

He gripped Jason roughly and lined his penis up with his virgin opening. Slowly, teasingly, he pressed his head against the tight muscle. Jason could feel it starting to give. The pain started to build as inch by inch Tommy's penis invaded his body. He felt like he was going to go insane.

Tommy felt the same way. He pulled back and viciously rammed in again as hard as he could. Jason screamed in absolute agony as he felt himself tearing. The pain and the tears were fuel to the Green Ranger's fire. Every scream and sob spurred him on.

"You know you like this, Red Ranger. I wish the other Rangers could see their great leader. Taking it in the ass like a bitch!" He then viciously bit Jason like a dog right on his shoulder. Jason could barely draw breaths between his screams; his world was a bright red ball of agony.

Oh God, please... someone help me! Zordon, where are you? I need help! Please!

The Green Ranger continued biting, his thrusting becoming more violent and brutal.

A flash of light in the Dark Dimension signaled the arrival of Goldar. He had been back down the hall and noticed that the Green Ranger was gone. He just knew he'd find him in the Dark Dimension trying to take what was his.

"Green Ranger! I told you..." his voice failed him at the scene he was witnessing.

Tommy's head snapped up, his eyes practically green fire and he snarled at the intruder.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Goldar fell back a step and quickly disappeared.

That bastard was going to rat him out; he needed to hurry and finish. His jaw was starting to ache horribly from what he'd done to Jason, who'd stopped making noise and was staring blankly over the Green Ranger's shoulder, tears still pouring silently from his eyes.

He felt his climax coming and let out his own ragged yell as he came in Jason. God, that felt amazing! Pulling out he stood up and dressed. Looking back down at the destroyed Red Ranger, he evilly spit in his face. Then he teleported out to explain himself to Rita.

After he'd gone, Jason lay naked on the cold floor, covered in blood, semen, and spit. He could feel a piece of himself broken, shattered into a million fragments. How could he go on? Did he even want to survive this? Maybe being dead would be better. His mind drifted to his family, to the other Rangers. He saw each face vividly. How could he protect them when he couldn't even protect himself? Why did he just lay there? Why didn't he fight harder? He should have been able to stop this. Did this really just happen? Was he really just raped?

No, this can't be true. Its the concussion. That's all. Its a dream.

The fiery pain radiating from his anus said otherwise. He started shivering and shaking. The Green Ranger would probably come back. He'd left without killing him. What if he wanted seconds? Hopefully it would be Goldar and he'd just strike him where he lay.

Goldar.

He'd seen what the Green Ranger had done. He knew. Jason had never felt so humiliated. Or so worthless. What was the point in escaping now?

Get up, Ranger! You can't just lay down now. Get up! Get up! Get up!

I can't. I can't go on.

Get up, Ranger!

There was still a spark left in him. A small one to be sure but it was there. Jason was a little surprised. Carefully, he rolled to his side and sat up, avoiding sitting directly on his buttocks. He felt more fluids running out of him and started gagging. He desperately wanted to cover himself. Fighting back the heaving, he felt around in the mist for his clothes.

Jason found his shirt and eased it on over his bloody wounds. He used his boxers to help staunch the blood running down the backs of his thighs from his brutalized anus. When he felt he had the bleeding under control, he gingerly pulled on his pants and slipped his sneakers on. Tears still dripped from his eyes and trickled down his cheeks, stinging the laceration Tommy had put there. It would probably scar, Jason thought distractedly.

A flash of light from the corner of his eye caught Jason's attention. Goldilocks was back. Jason just stared up at him, making no move to defend himself. Strangely, Goldar just looked at him and said nothing for several minutes.

Finally he spoke in his low gravely voice.

"Green Ranger thinks he's coming back to "play" with you some more. Rita's given in and taken you from me." He growled. "You were mine. Not his. However, no amount of time will make you the Red Ranger you once were. He destroyed you in a way I never considered. I don't think you will be a problem anymore, Jason."

Then he laughed. "I've got a little surprise for Tommy though." He tossed something at Jason. It was his morpher!

Jason looked up at Goldar stunned.

"I already pulverized your communicator. But you can teleport out with the power coin."

"Why are letting me go?" Jason asked quietly.

"Like I said, you are broken. Of no consequence. Not to mention, I can't wait to see the look on the Green Ranger's face when he finds out your gone. And since Rita wants to rescind on her word, I'm not too concerned with giving her your coin," he smirked. "Its probably best you were going now, Jason. I can guarantee Tommy wants more of you."

Jason slowly pulled himself to a standing position. His eyes never left Goldar as he teleported to the Command Center.

Goldar stood standing in the Dark Dimension. That would show that smart mouthed son of a bitch! He wanted to wait around for the Green Ranger to return and discover that his pet was gone. He had no more than finished that thought when Tommy appeared. The look on his face as he whirled around looking for Jason was worth the battle scars he got that day when Tommy exploded. The Green Ranger had his own wounds that needed stitching up afterward. The tension between them could be cut with a knife from then on.

Jason felt some measure of relief as the Command Center appeared before him. The other Rangers spun around, their faces lighting up instantly. "Jase, your back!" Trini exclaimed. Their faces immediately fell when they took in Jason's physical condition. When their gazes went to Jason's face, they felt stricken with fear. Something wasn't right.

Jason was doing his best to keep his face neutral even though on the inside he wanted to fall to his knees screaming. But he couldn't keep his agony out of his eyes. It was obvious he'd been crying.

"Jason, what happened?" Zack cried.

Keeping his voice as even as he could, Jason answered, "Nothing. Just got the shit beat out of me." Again, there was that weird glint to his eye. Even though they knew he had to be in a lot of pain, he was eerily calm. Almost shut down on some level.

Jason stood looking out at his friends. I don't ever want them to know. I don't want to think about it. I won't think about it. We need to focus on getting Zordon back, on getting Rita stopped. Goldar's words had stung him. He said he was broken; of no consequence. Jason didn't want to add to his shame by proving Goldar right. He knew Tommy thought the same thing. It gave him something to hang onto, something to focus his thoughts on other than...that. He'd force it down; he'd deal with it later. There was no time to find a new Red Ranger and bring him up to speed. No one could be prepared for something this. Jason would have to manage. He'd HAVE to face Tommy in battle again.

Billy was running up to him, talking about treating his injuries. When he reached out a hand, Jason reflexively pulled away. "I'm coming, Billy. Its nothing serious."

Looking at him said otherwise but Jason insisted on using the shower room before he'd let Billy treat him.

** OK I gotta stop here. Its almost 2:30 am. This was not an easy chapter to write. I had to start and stop several times. I felt horrible for Jason. Again, Green Ranger came through loud and clear. Definitely a vile character. I'd like to kick his ass to be honest.

Keep giving me reviews; I love love seeing them pop up. Especially from people whose stories I've read and loved (froddosbaggin!) I appreciate all you guys input!


	7. Chapter 7

Jason slowly, numbly walked to the shower room in the Command Center, trying to ignore the flurry of whispers amongst his friends. He knew he was going to need medical attention but he couldn't bear having the Green Ranger's semen on him, his saliva, his fingerprints a minute longer. He stumbled slightly and caught himself. The shock and exhaustion pressed down on him making his limbs heavy.

Entering the shower room, he turned and locked the door with shaking hands. The Red Ranger cranked on the hot water and steam soon started filling the room. As he started to remove his soiled clothing, a crushing panic gripped his chest making his breathing rapid and shallow. He felt exposed still, as if someone could be watching him. Jason turned and flipped the light off.

I don't want anyone to see me. He could be watching me. Watching and getting excited again.

However, when the light was shut off, a new terror showed itself. Jason imagined Tommy hiding in the dark waiting for him, naked and brandishing his bloody knife. He couldn't get the light on fast enough.

He can't get in the Command Center anymore. Billy blocked his power coin after the first time he was here. I'm safe here. He can't get in. He can't get in. He can't see me here.

Jason started feeling his stomach roll. He barely made it to the toilet before he began heaving. The Red Ranger's whole body felt like he'd been hit by a truck as he wearily shut the lid and rested his head on his arms.

Then he suddenly started ripping off his shirt, his pants, and shoes. He barely added any cool water before he entered the shower and slammed the door. The hot water immediately burned him but he didn't care. He needed this. He needed to get the Green Ranger's fluids off of him; he was sure he smelled like him too. Grabbing a wash cloth and soap, he furiously scrubbed his skin. Jason pressed so hard and so much his wounds started bleeding fresh streams. He couldn't stop himself though.

It didn't seem like it was coming off. Jason's skin crawled; he could still smell Tommy, his body sweat and the alcohol. Gingerly, he folded the washcloth in half and dabbed his anus.

Pain coursed through him as he started scrubbing it more roughly. Images flashed through his mind unwelcome. Tommy forcing his tongue in his mouth. Tommy's mouth on his skin. The look on Tommy's face as he rammed into him over and over. Jason's blood on Tommy's mouth as the Green Ranger bit him repeatedly like a rabid dog.

His face started burning with shame as he berated himself again. Why didn't I fight harder? Why did I obey him? I can't believe I cried and begged him!

Jason wasn't one to normally show his emotions when he was afraid or in pain. God knew he suffered a lot physically as he led the Rangers in battle. The good thing about being the Red Ranger was that his uniform helped hide blood. Battles with Goldar always led to some type of bloodshed. Usually Alpha would treat his injuries after the others had left to go home. When they would notice the odd bruise or scar, Jason shrugged it off as no big deal. During one brutal battle, Goldar had cracked a couple ribs kicking the Red Ranger in the side. The other Rangers never knew about this. Period.

Why this time had he lost control of himself? The building heat in the shower was starting to make him lightheaded. The Red Ranger had completely lost track of time. Faintly he could hear tapping at the door.

"Jase, are you okay?" Kimberly's voice could just barely be heard over the running water.

Jason mentally shook himself and called out, "Yeah, I'm fine! Give me a minute!"

"We were just worried about you in there! You took a pretty hard hit to the head when Goldar... well, Billy really wants you to see him when you're done, okay?' Kimberly said, trying to keep her voice calm. They were all worried like hell about Jason. He needed some serious medical attention, especially with Goldar bashing him in the head.

Head to toe Jason was a bloody, bruised mess. It looked like he was lucky to be alive. His nose and mouth were swollen, bruising, and covered with drying blood from striking his helmet. A gash across his left cheek continued to ooze blood down the side of his neck into his collar. The shirt itself had long tears through the fabric revealing the extent of the Green Ranger's damage during their battle in the park.

Jason was so pale. It was a wonder he was standing at all. The other Rangers could tell from his red swollen eyes that he had been crying. There were even tracks through the blood drying on his face. Kimberly had always thought of Jason as a lion. Brave, strong, nothing could hurt him. He licked his wounds privately. The way he looked now should have elicited some display of pain or emotion. The blank, almost vacant affect he had was scary. This wasn't just a matter of licking his wounds alone. Something bad had happened.

Fifteen more minutes passed before Jason emerged from his shower. He dried quickly, hating the feeling of being exposed and vulnerable. Luckily the steam had clouded up the mirror over the sink. Jason had purposely avoided looking into it when he came in. He didn't want to see what he looked like right now. After he was dry, he put on some extra clothes he kept at the Command Center. To his relief they were comfortable and concealing: workout pants and a long sleeved red sweater.

Out of habit, he started to bend down and pick up his soiled clothing. Catching himself, Jason yanked his hand back. He absolutely did not want to touch them but he couldn't leave them here for the others to see. Grabbing a trash bag, he used it like a glove to pick up his clothes and get them inside without touching the fabric. He tied it tightly and hid it under the sink to throw away later. Jason then brushed his teeth vigorously until his gums started bleeding; he didn't want any trace of Tommy on him or in him.

When he did come out, Billy made a beeline for him.

"Jason, I really need to assess your condition. You've sustained quite a head injury; its possible you have a concussion."

Jason sighed. "I know you do, Billy. But I want some privacy, alright?"

"Of course, Jason."

The others were dying to find out for sure if he was okay. What else happened while he was with Goldar and Tommy? How did he escape? But they said nothing while Billy walked with Jason to the medical lab.

Back in Rita's palace, Goldar and Tommy were both recovering from their clash in the Dark Dimension. Tommy was confined to his room and Goldar to his. Rita was furious that her two warriors greatly injured each other by getting in a jealous feud. This was ridiculous.

They're supposed to be fighting the Power Rangers, not each other!

This whole situation was bizarre. First, Tommy's aggressive outburst in front of her, putting a hole in HER wall, antagonizing Goldar. After he was sent off to his room, Goldar put his two cents in on the Green Ranger, which didn't help matters. She could see for herself something was up with him. But he refused to discuss it when she sent Finster in later to examine him. Finster could find nothing wrong with the Green Ranger at all. Besides the fact that he had a very poor vocabulary, he primly reported.

Then this whole Red Ranger business! That had been one massive fuck up. How had one Power Brat caused such turmoil? Rita had promised Goldar that he could have Jason. He had served her faithfully for a very long time and was her main warrior. Of course, the Red Ranger belonged to him. During this discussion, the Green Ranger had remained silent but his face... it was frightening.

Goldar had left the Dark Dimension pissed off because Jason wasn't fighting back, only defending himself and not even doing a very good job of it. He was wobbly and uncoordinated, slow and clumsy. It wasn't the great battle he wanted.

Apparently, Tommy had learned that Jason was alone in there and attacked him. Goldar realized he wasn't in his room and found him in the Dark Dimension. When he reported to her what had happened, it was obvious he was not telling her everything. What the hell was with her warriors lately? She let it go since it couldn't be anything too serious.

Goldar went out and intercepted the Green Ranger before he got to the throne room. She could hear them through the door, harsh whispers being exchanged and she wondered if she was going to have to bring her Putty Patrol in to break them up.

Fortunately that was not the case. Tommy had entered and got on his knees before his Empress. A lengthy discussion ensued. The Green Ranger desperately wanted the Red Ranger. He listed Goldar's numerous failures and got himself worked up to the point he started yelling.

Over one little Power Punk!

She had tried to offer him all of the other Rangers but he wasn't interested at all. Rita could feel one dozy of a headache coming on. Finally, she relented. Goldar would have to be satiated with the other Power Rangers.

Obviously Goldar had overheard this and went to kill Jason quickly before Tommy got the chance. From she was told later, Jason surprised Goldar and managed to get his morpher back and teleport out. That story made absolutely no sense but neither Goldar nor the Green Ranger would say any more. Sometimes she felt like she had two teenagers instead of just one.

Again Tommy found himself in his room only this time it was locked by Rita's magic. No sneaking out this time.

Good thing for Goldar! I'm going to kill that motherfucker!

He paced back and forth oblivious to the pain he was currently in. The Green Ranger's fists opened and closed rhythmically as he moved. A smirk crossed his features as he considered he'd given as good as he'd gotten. Goldar would be feeling this battle just as much as he was. It probably would have slowed Tommy down more if he hadn't been hot with rage.

He just let Jason go! Just gave him his morpher! And that's it! GODDAMMIT!

He should have known something was up when Goldar met him in the corridor before he spoke with Rita. He'd snidely informed the Green Ranger that he didn't tell Rita what he'd done exactly, that her precious Ranger was into ass. He was going to hang onto this information. It took everything in Tommy not bust Goldar in the face. Of course, he didn't want anyone knowing he'd raped a guy.

I'm no homo! I just showed Jason who the dominant Ranger was!

Still he had to admit it felt pretty damn amazing. Jason had been so hot and tight. His scent and his taste lingered with the Green Ranger. He absolutely wanted more of him.

But that damn ape!

Tommy had been so eager to get back to the Dark Dimension and torment Jason more. He'd already decided the things he wanted to try with him. He was going to tell the other Rangers that the Red Ranger was dead and then just keep him for his sexual needs. In his opinion, it was a more deserving fate than a quick death anyways. The leader should always suffer more than the rest! And suffer he would!

The Green Ranger could still feel the way his heart practically stopped when he teleported in and did not see Jason. Instead Goldar was standing there, arms across his chest and a shit eating grin on his face. He told Tommy exactly what he'd done. At that point, the Green Ranger pretty much blacked out with rage and when he finally came around both he and Goldar lay in bloody heaps. Putties swarmed around both of them to keep them apart and Rita was screeching with fury.

Tommy knew he couldn't tell Rita the truth about the morpher without Goldar telling her he'd fucked Jason. That was between him and the Red Ranger. And God help the Red Ranger if he opened his mouth about this. He probably wouldn't though; he'd cried and begged like a little bitch. Jason would not want to admit that to anybody.

This should make it interesting when they had to face each other in battle. He'd make sure to drop little barbs to Jason whenever he could. He'd already decided also that he was going to get Jason back and pick up where he'd left off.

Back at the Command Center, Jason sat on an exam table facing Billy and absolutely refusing to let him do a more thorough assessment.

"Billy, the only thing I'm worried about is the concussion. The rest is just bumps, bruises, and scratches. I can handle those myself." Jason stubbornly explained.

"Jason, please allow me to further examine you. You've lost a lot of blood and I'm certain you require stitches..." Billy started again.

"NO, Billy. Drop it." Jason firmly put his foot down. His nerves felt frayed and his patience was at its limit. He'd let Billy do a neurological exam and treat the gash on his cheek as well as his nose. But his mouth and the rest of him were off limits. Billy could not figure out what was wrong. It was frustrating. It was obvious Jason did not want to be touched. Was it because he was just sore? Billy had doubts about that but his leader would not open up to him. What else could he do?

"Alright Jason. Please let me know if you need my assistance."

"I will take something for pain." Jason said so softly that Billy almost missed it. Jason almost never took anything, at least that he was aware of.

Silently he nodded and gave Jason what he requested.

"You should probably eat something with that. Its been a long time since lunch."

The clock on the wall informed them that it was 8 pm. The thought of food was unappealing but he knew Billy was right. Zack had went out and brought in burgers for everyone. In a couple hours, they would need to head home so they didn't get on their parents' radar. Jason was mulling over in his head what he'd say to his folks about his face but he was too exhausted and in too much pain to concoct a good story. He knew his Ranger healing would help him recover physically but it still took some time. Maybe he'd call and convince them to let him "stay at Zack's."

In reality, he did not want to leave the Command Center. The Red Ranger didn't even feel 100 percent safe here but it was better than being at home where the Green Ranger could just pop in if he wanted to. Jason felt a flash of anger inside. He wanted to pound Tommy's face so badly that it hurt. The force of this emotion caught him off guard.

Billy caught the emotion spark in Jason's eyes and wished the Red Ranger would talk to him.


	8. Chapter 8

For the next few days, Jason rarely left the Command Center while his body healed. He had to put in an appearance around his house so his parents didn't start questioning him. Luckily, Kimberly had showed him how use make up to hide the scar on his cheek. He couldn't imagine trying to explain it to his parents; his mom would have been distraught.

Jason sighed wearily. He was going back to school tomorrow. The thought made him feel sick. He didn't want to be out in public and definitely did not want to deal with Tommy. They shared a few classes and Jason was sure he was going to make the day a living hell. The Red Ranger had barely been able to eat or sleep; how was he going to be able to withstand Tommy and his games?

He lay in a cot at the Command Center trying to rest but nightmares kept swimming up to terrorize him. The other Rangers had went to school while Jason stayed behind, begging off going for one more day. He rolled restlessly from side to side trying to stop the memories from flooding in.

He could still feel Tommy's tongue in his mouth, sliding across his own. The feel of Tommy's penis slowly penetrating his anus. Tommy's sneer as he spit in Jason's face. The Red Ranger shivered all over and sat up. He needed another shower. Right now.

As he made his way across the Command Center, he heard Alpha's voice.

"Jason are you alright?"

Jason stopped walking, his head lowered so the little robot wouldn't see the distress on his face.

"I will be, Alpha."

The Red Ranger was healing well physically but it was obvious that all was still not well with him. His fellow Rangers met at Zack's house after school to discuss what could be going on.

"Man, I'm sure something really bad happened. I just wish Jase would talk to us!" Zack exclaimed.

"I know. He barely goes home; he just stays in the Command Center. Its not like him to be this way." Kimberly agreed. "Billy did he say anything at all to you?"

"Negative" Billy answered, shaking his head and looking down at his hands. "He barely let me treat him and didn't want to talk."

"Well, at least I've got him talked into going back to school tomorrow. I brought him his homework but I don't think he's even looked at it." Trini added.

"I just want to beat the fuck outta Goldar and Tommy!" Zack slammed his fist down on the table in front of him, startling the other Rangers.

"I know. Tommy hasn't been to school for the past few days either. Wonder what Rita's planning now."Kimberly whispered. "I wish we could find Zordon and make everything go back to normal."

Trini put her arm around her friend and hugged her.

"We will. I know it."

Kimberly wasn't sure things would ever be able to be normal. She had a horrible feeling in her heart about Jason. But she didn't want to admit to herself that how he was acting reminded her of a cousin who lived in Stone Canyon. A cousin who was raped by a classmate walking home from the movies. No. Why would she think such a thing?

They wouldn't rape Jason. Kill him, yes. But what would be the point in sexually assaulting him? Still, the way he was acting...

The Pink Ranger decided to keep her suspicions to herself for awhile. At least until she could talk to Jason.

Tommy lay in his bed that night, eager for the first time to go back to school. His little mishap with Goldar kept him out for a few days. Not to mention his jaw had been killing him.

Damn, I must have bit the fuck out of him, he mused.

It took some doing but he'd sweet talked Finster out of some really good shit for the pain. Of course he had to promise not to take it with alcohol but what Finster didn't know...

The Green Ranger stretched out on his bed, his emerald green sheets rustling as he moved. He couldn't stop thinking about what had taken place that afternoon. He'd actually done it. He'd showed that smart mouthed son of a bitch who the Alpha Ranger was. He smiled.

Closing his eyes, he imagined cornering the Red Ranger again, overpowering him, and taking him. He hoped he would cry and beg again since he knew what to expect. Tommy couldn't help himself but he'd spent some time on the internet and found several interesting sites that he wanted to introduce Jason to. He'd never imagined some of this stuff was possible. Of course he'd never thought he would look for these types of sites.

Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough. Rita was planning another attack on the Rangers. As he drifted off to sleep, he thought of the perfect plan to recapture Jason.

The next day

Jason walked with his friends through the door of Angel Grove High School. This was starting out to be even harder then he thought. There were people EVERYWHERE! Too many people walking around for him to watch them all at once. The laughter and chatter added to Jason's anxiety. Moving off to the side,the strap of his backpack clasped tightly in his hand, he shut his eyes and inhaled deeply to steady himself. It seemed to help a little. His fellow Rangers went their separate ways to their individual lockers.

Frantically sweeping the hallway on the way to his locker, he didn't see Tommy anywhere. Maybe he wasn't coming today; Jason hoped not but knew this wouldn't be the case. Unfortunately, his first period class was biology and none of the other Rangers were in there with him. But the Green Ranger was.

I can't do this. I don't want to see him; I can't handle this.

It took him almost three tries before he could get his combination. His brain was too frazzled and his hands too unsteady for the task. Feeling a hand lightly touch his arm, Jason almost jumped out of his skin. Dropping his books and whirling around with fists up, he realized it was just Kimberly. She gasped and quickly stepped back. Other students noticed the commotion and turned to look.

"Jase, you okay?" she asked, eyes wide at Jason's reaction.

He swallowed and nodded, lowering his hands.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. Just didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I'm sorry, Kim."

Kimberly stood there for a minute, not saying anything but Jason could tell she wanted to ask him something.

Please don't ask me.

The careful way she was looking at him made him feel uncomfortable.

She knows. Somehow she knows.

It was like she could see into his soul.

The hallway was starting to clear as students made their way to class. Kim leaned up and gently hugged Jason. She felt him tense up but couldn't help herself.

"I'll see you in Ms. Appleby's class."

The Red Ranger nodded and bent down to pick up his books as Kimberly walked towards her first period class. No sooner had he started to stand back up than he was standing face to face with Tommy. "Boo!"

Jason reflexively backed up and right into his locker, his belongings again scattering across the floor. Tommy laughed evilly as his victim winced at the sudden pain in his back. Jason quickly forced away his panicked expression and replaced it with one of anger.

"What do you want, Tommy?" he ground out, glaring as hard as he could to keep his fear from coming through.

"Isn't it obvious, Red Ranger? I've been missing you." His eyes swept Jason's body up and down slowly and seductively. Jason noticed that Tommy had recently had a black eye and a busted lip that was in the process of healing.

'Who'd you smart off to? Goldar?" he taunted the evil Ranger.

Tommy's smirk fell and he stepped closer to Jason, putting his arm against Jason's locker and blocking him from leaving.

"Don't try to act tough with me," he hissed into Jason's face. "You cried like a little bitch; you laid there and took it. I think you wanted my dick. In fact, I'd swear I heard you moaning."

Angrily, Jason shoved Tommy back. The Green Ranger just laughed.

"I see I struck a nerve."

"Fuck you, Tommy," the Red Ranger growled.

"No, Jase, I fucked you. And you let me. Like a whore."

With that, Tommy looked Jason up and down again; then he walked to his locker for his books. Grabbing up his books, Jason hurried into his class and sat down. Fear and anger warred in him. He wanted to cry; he wanted to scream; he wanted to beat Tommy's face in.

I didn't like it; I didn't want it.

But I did just lay there.

No, he had a knife. I couldn't do anything.

Maybe I could have tried. I should have let him cut me up instead of submitting.

The rest of the class passed as hellishly as Jason feared it would. Tommy finally came in and took a seat in the back corner of the room. Even though he couldn't see him, Jason could feel his icy stare boring into him. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he felt small shudders pass up his spine. He HATED the fact that the Green Ranger was back there, able to gaze at him as much as he wanted.

At one point he gave in and turned slightly to see if he was just imaging it. Nope, Tommy was staring straight at him. They locked eyes for a moment before Jason quickly faced the front of the room again. When the bell rang, Jason snatched up his stuff as fast as he could so he could get out before Tommy. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough. The Green Ranger sauntered past Jason's desk and dropped a folded up piece of paper in front of him. Then, without a word, he walked out.

The Red Ranger started at the piece of paper, clutching his books in his arms. He really didn't want to open it but he was slightly curious to see what it contained. Laying his books back down, he picked up the piece of paper and carefully opened it.

You belong to me, Red Ranger.

Underneath, Tommy had drawn a fairly intricate picture of Jason in his Red Ranger uniform on his knees and obviously covered in fluid. Jason's face flushed as he wadded up the piece of paper. He didn't dare throw it away here. Stuffing it into his pants pocket, he shakily got to his feet and walked out to meet his friends.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the day passed pretty much as expected. Whenever Tommy could harass Jason, he took advantage of the opportunity. Sometimes it was overtly staring at the Red Ranger, other times he would make comments when no one could overhear him. Jason was absolutely miserable. The day could not end fast enough.

The most bizarre episode came during the last class of the day. Math class was all that stood between Jason and freedom from this hell. Trying to avoid the Green Ranger had been a stressful chess game but there was no avoiding him this time. Ever the smart ass, Tommy made sure to snag a desk next to Jason's, practically shoving another student to the floor to get it. The kid stared up Tommy and decided getting smart with him would not be in his best interest.

When the Red Ranger jumped up to move seats, he realized there weren't any more empty ones; he was stuck sitting next to his rapist. He sat back down trying to suppress the shudder that went through him and made his legs feel like jelly. Tommy grinned at Jason's obvious discomfort. He leaned over towards his prey and whispered, "I can't wait to play with you again. Maybe after school?"

Jason glared at him and said nothing. Look's like we're fighting again today. Great.

"Hey Jase! What's going on, man? Haven't seen you at football practice lately," a teen with dark sandy hair and bright blue eyes called to Jason from the back of the room.

"Hey Kevin. I've had a lot going on at home but I'm doing good," Jason answered.

"Yeah well we've got a game coming up soon. Against Stone Canyon. Think you'll be up for it?"

"I don't know, man. We'll see." Football was the last thing Jason wanted to worry about.

At that moment, the teacher walked in and started the day's lecture. Turning back around, the Red Ranger caught a glimpse of Tommy out of the corner of his eye. The Green Ranger was turned to the side fully facing Jason, not the teacher. His face was enraged; green flashed in his eyes and he looked like he was about to say something.

What the hell is that about?

Jason tried to ignore him sitting there like that but it was just spooky. He couldn't imagine what could possibly have gotten into him. Who the hell cares? Anger sparked in his chest and he turned his head to look at Tommy.

Tommy remained as he was, not even pretending to be paying attention to the class. His arms were folded across his chest and every now and then his eyes slid to Kevin. Luckily, Kevin was aware of none of this. Abruptly, Tommy swung around to face the front of the room. Jason saw him rip a sheet of notebook paper out and start furiously scribbling on it.

I'm not taking it this time. I won't read anymore of his notes. I'm not playing this game.

The Green Ranger violently folded up the paper and shoved it at Jason, who turned slightly away and refused to acknowledge it. Tommy rattle the paper impatiently. The Red Ranger put his head in his hand and pretended to be absorbed in the lecture. He figured he'd pay for this later on the battle field but didn't care.

Zack was sitting on Jason's left side and noticed the whole ordeal. Leaning around Jason, he glared at Tommy and mouthed Fuck Off! A low growl was emitted from the Green Ranger and without warning he got up so fast and so hard his desk almost tipped over. Jason reflexively started cowering away and caught himself.

"Mr. Oliver, what's this about?" the teacher stopped lecturing and turned to scold Tommy.

"Fuck this shit! I'm out!" The Green Ranger thundered out of the room amid the stunned silence of the class.

"Mr. Scott, do you know what's going on here?"

"No Mr. Alexander. Sorry."

Mr. Alexander walked quickly to the door and into the hall to find out where his troubled student went.

"Jason, what happened?" Zack whispered.

"I wouldn't take some note he was trying to give me. Probably just cussing me out and threatening me, I guess." Jason wouldn't look Zack in the eye. He was doodling geometric shapes on his notepaper.

"Maybe he won't be back in school now." Zack added hopefully.

"I can guarantee we'll see him this afternoon." Jason said flatly, continuing his drawing.

"Jason..."

"Drop it, Zack," he interrupted, finally looking his friend in the face. "Please."

"We're all really worried about you."

"Now isn't the time or place anyways, Zack." Jason looked pointedly around the classroom.

Mr. Alexander came back into the room, still clearly flustered by Tommy's outburst.

"Well everyone, I believe Mr. Oliver has left the building and Mr. Kaplan is aware of the situation. Now where were we?"

The knot that was sitting in Jason's chest eased as he enjoyed Tommy's absence. He still had no idea what had drawn the Green Ranger's ire. When the bell rang signaling the end of the school day, Jason breathed a sigh of relief.

He moved quickly to his locker, ready to put this day behind him. There was still a situation ahead of him but this time he'd be facing Tommy morphed and with his friends. Spinning the combination, he started thinking of his friends. Should he tell them what had happened? What would they think of him? They knew something was wrong and he hated that he was worrying them so.

When Jason pulled his locker door open, a wrinkled up piece of paper fluttered to the ground. His curiosity was really piqued now. What had caused the Green Ranger to flip his shit? He picked it up and opened it.

WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING TO? YOU ARE MINE! I SHOULD CUT YOUR GODDAMN TONGUE OUT, YOU FUCKING LITTLE WHORE! WHY DON'T YOU JUST BEND OVER FOR HIM IN FRONT OF ME?!

Underneath this missive, scribbled hastily as an afterthought:

YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR DISRESPECT WTH BLOOD, RED RANGER!

Jason's brow furrowed. The Green Ranger sounded like a possessive boyfriend. As bad as the rape was, the fact that Tommy was obviously getting obsessed with him was worse. Did he somehow think they were an item? Surely not. After Tommy had threatened him at the Youth Center with breaking his legs, he didn't think he'd be happy with anyone even assuming they were together like that. The Green Ranger was one big homophobe, go figure.

Jason hurriedly folded the note and added it to the other one in his pocket. He planned to burn them so no one would ever see them. At that moment his communicator beeped.

I guess its show time...


	10. Chapter 10

Tommy's knuckles were still bleeding; red stains dotted his green and white gloves. Goddammit! He'd thought his Ranger healing would have taken care of it by now. Why the fuck had he pounded his fists on various lockers on his way out of the school? He sneered under his helmet as he watched Putties terrorizing civilians.

He'd let that Ranger get under his skin, that's why. That disrespectful little bitch. Tommy's face burned with anger just remembering the way Jason had refused to acknowledge him. I'll have to train him better. Several pleasing "lesson plans" crossed his mind and he growled. I've got a nice surprise for Little Red Riding Hood. An image came to him of himself as the Big Bad Wolf and he laughed sadistically.

Rita had been pissed off about having to move forward so quickly since his outburst screwed everything up at school. Oh well, now we can get the show on the road! He'd never understood some of her plans. He'd have been perfectly happy never stepping foot in that fucking place to begin with.

Deciding to join in the melee, the Green Ranger pounced. He threw one of the fleeing citizens onto the ground then dragged his sword across his chest; the man screamed in pain. It felt great getting this aggression out. He drew back his sword to strike again.

"That's enough, Tommy!" an authoritative voice yelled.

The Green Ranger turned to face the Red Ranger standing before him, Power Sword drawn. The other Rangers were busily fighting off Putties and aiding stricken victims.

"Feeling brave now, are we?" he taunted. "I was beginning to think you'd turned into one big cry baby. Remember how much you cried? I do."

"Come get me now, Tommy!"

Tommy's eyebrows rose slightly under his helmet. Looks like someone's got his big boy panties on.

He raised his Sword of Darkness and the two combatants began circling each other.

Jason also had been surprised by the tone of voice he'd used. He'd dreaded facing Tommy again, dreaded being near him at all. Seeing the wounded civilian at the Green Ranger's feet had brought back flashes of memory to him. He remembered laying under Tommy, bleeding and afraid. An anger had started simmering and was ready to explode! This feeling was so much better than those before; the doubt, the shame, the fear. The Green Ranger had to go down!

Soon the two Rangers were locked in combat. Metal clanged and sparks flew as each landed blows on the other. So far both were evenly matched. Neither spoke.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jason caught a flash of gold and realized Goldar had teleported down to join in. Great.

"Jason, I'm surprised to see you still in uniform but I'm guessing Tommy would like it better if you were out of it, right Green Ranger?" he teased.

"Shut your fucking mouth, you golden cum dump!" Tommy bellowed.

Goldar laughed. "That's rich coming from you!"

Jason stood still, his Power Sword held protectively in front of him, listening to this exchange.

Are they going to start fighting?

Looking behind him, he noticed that the other Ranger's needed his help with the clay-brains. Slowly, carefully, he backed away from the bizarre situation before turning to race to his friends' aid.

"Thanks, man!" Zack panted as Jason delivered a roundhouse kick to a troublesome Putty.

"No problem!"

"Hey what's going with them?" Zack pointed to Tommy and Goldar who were practically in each others faces.

"No idea, man. And honestly I don't care." Jason was just secretly glad he wasn't interacting with the Green Ranger.

Suddenly a loud agonized scream echoed across the battlefield. Even the Putties stopped fighting and turned to look in the direction of Goldar and the Green Ranger. It was a gruesome sight. There were splashes of blood on the ground and dripping from the end of Tommy's Dragon Dagger. Goldar sat hunched over on the ground his hands clasping his face. The Rangers were too far away to clearly see what had happened.

Tommy was laughing sadistically.

"You should have stayed out of my way, Goldar. I warned you. And now you're no better than a flea bitten one eyed mutt. How about you fuck off now before I take the other eye too, hmmmm?" He wiped the bloody dagger across his thigh leaving more bright red streaks on his uniform.

Goldar continued to howl as he stood up, blood dripping between his fingers. In a flash of light, he disappeared back to the moon palace. Rita was going to tear him a new asshole for this but it was so worth it, he mused. Slowly the green helmet turned in the Red Ranger's direction again.

"Now, my pet, its time we discussed your disrespect."

Realizing that all eyes were on them, the Green Ranger snarled, " Why don't we talk in private?"

He suddenly charged toward Jason, throwing Putties and Rangers alike to the side. Reaching the Red Ranger, he viciously knocked Jason's sword to the ground and grabbed the front of his uniform. Then they were both teleported out. The Putties followed suit and left the horrified Rangers.

"Jason!" Kimberly screamed. "No!"

"Man, not again!" Zack cried, throwing down his Power Ax. "Let's get back to the Command Center and see if we can get a lock on him!"

When they materialized on the beach, Jason immediately punched Tommy in the front of his helmet. He felt a sick feeling of satisfaction hearing the crack of Tommy's nose. Now he knows how it feels.

The Green Ranger grunted with the pain and held his gloved hand to the face of the helmet.

"You're going to pay for that," he growled, slowly lowering his hand. He again ran at Jason and practically jumped on him, knocking the Ranger to the ground. They grappled and thrashed in the sand, Tommy repeatedly trying to wrap his hands around Jason's neck to choke him out. Jason managed to put up enough of a fight that he wasn't able to get a good grip. Finally the Red Ranger was able to land a good kick to Tommy's stomach, knocking him off.

Rolling quickly, Jason regained his feet and fell into a defensive stance as Tommy got to his knees holding his arms across his abdomen. He heaved deeply trying to catch his breath.

"Why, Tommy?" Jason couldn't help it; he wanted answers.

"Why what?" Tommy panted, getting to his feet.

"You know what!" Jason couldn't bring himself to say it.

"To break you. Why else? Now, lets kick it up a notch."

He launched himself at the Red Ranger again, forcing him to back up into the shore line. Water swirled around their white boots as they punched and kicked at each other. Jason realized too late that Tommy was backing him up further and further out into the water, making movement more difficult. He tried to start turning back to the beach but Tommy countered every advance.

I've got to get out of the water; I can't fight him and the water!

Sunlight glinted off something in the Green Ranger's right hand. He was stabbing at Jason with it but the Red Ranger had difficulty making out what it was. It wasn't a sword or knife; it was small and skinny. The rest of it was concealed in Tommy's hand.

The Green Ranger felt he was gaining the upper hand. Pretty soon Jason would be too deep in the water to fight him effectively. Of course he also had his little surprise in his hand. Now he just needed an opening to use it.

Before he left the moon palace, Tommy had raided Finster's lab and taken a strong liquid sedative he had noticed when hustling for his own pain meds. He had managed to swipe some of the sedative and a syringe; if he could just stick Jason with it, the Red Ranger would be helpless to stop him from taking him back to Rita's palace and the nightmarish hell that awaited him there.

Tommy intended to keep Jason alive and break him down to the point he would live only to satisfy the Green Ranger's wishes. Master and pet. How fun it would be to break him! Obviously once was not enough to do the job. No problem; he'd happily do it again and again until Jason got the point.

In desperation, Jason managed to kick out at Tommy again. The water, however, slowed him up too much and the Green Ranger was able to grab the silky red leg. Pinning it to his side, he pulled back his arm to stab the needle into Jason's thigh.

Gasping in shock, the Red Ranger realized what Tommy was trying to do. Using the water to his advantage, Jason thrust his full weight at Tommy knocking him off balance. The Green Ranger's arms pinwheeled wildly as he fought to keep his feet. The syringe slipped from his fingers and sank to the bottom of the murky water. The water around his ankles tripped him up and he fell fully into the water.

The Red Ranger quickly tried reach the beach again but Tommy grabbed his legs, knocking him down as well. Cold water shocked his system as struggled to get up. Tommy scrambled quickly up Jason's body and straddled him in the water. He viciously back handed Jason across the face.

"You arrogant disrespectul..." he growled, back handing Jason again.

"What? Do you think you're my boyfriend or something Tommy? Newsflash! You RAPED me!" Jason yelled loudly.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Tommy screamed into Jason's face.

Jason struggled to free himself from the Green Ranger's weight, legs kicking wildly. Tommy let his hand slip behind him and across Jason's groin.

Tommy then leaned his head toward Jason's, almost like he was going to nuzzle into his neck.

"The wolf's coming for you, Little Red Riding Hood."

Panic gripped Jason. Not again! He couldn't bear it. He resorted to the one thing he never ever thought he'd do to another guy. He drilled Tommy between the legs with his elbow.

"Get off me!" he cried, hating the note of hysteria that slipped through.

The Green Ranger screamed in rage and pain; Jason was able to unseat him and free himself. Turning he struggled through the water back to shore. Tommy was practically roaring.

Jason reached the sandy shore and stumbled slightly as he ran through the sand. Whirling back around, he noticed Tommy regaining his footing and starting to come up out of the water after him. Jason tried to teleport out but nothing happened. Teleportation was blocked.

Suddenly his communicator beeped.

"Jason here! I could use a little help right now!"

"Jason, listen carefully. I am going to tell you how to break Rita's spell."

It was Zordon's voice!

"Zordon! You're back!" Jason's heart bounded in his chest. His first real smile since this whole mess started spread across his face. He saw Tommy roaring through the water after him, his Sword of Darkness called.

"What do I do, Zordon?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Jason, you must destroy the Sword of Darkness. It's the only way to break Rita's spell and free Tommy," Zordon's deep voice advised from his communicator.

The Red Ranger nodded his head and quickly assumed a fighting stance as Tommy raced toward him, sword flashing in the sun as he sliced it through the air. Jason's own sword lay on the ground miles away; all he had was his Power Blaster to defend himself.

How am I going to destroy that sword?

He didn't have time to answer; the Green Ranger was on him in mere seconds. Jason dodged and weaved, throwing kicks and punches as he could. He couldn't fail; everything depended on him breaking Rita's spell. The consequences were huge; Rita would enslave the planet as Tommy was sure to enslave him. The Red Ranger knew what that would mean. Somehow he had to find the strength in himself to hang on.

The Green Ranger was in an absolute rage, swinging his sword wildly. The more Jason was able to avoid him, the angrier he became. This was not how things were supposed to go! The Red Ranger should be sedated and restrained right now! How dare he continue to disobey him!

"Submit, goddammit!" he roared, slicing his enemy across the chest.

Jason was barely able to hold back the onslaught; he fervently hoped that the others would be able to teleport in and help him. However, it didn't seem like that was going to happen. He was getting exhausted. The blows that Tommy did land were starting to bleed through his uniform.

Suddenly, an idea came to him. Quickly he backed away from the Green Ranger to disengage from the fight.

"Tommy, wait! I give up; I can't take anymore. Please, I'm sorry! I'll do whatever you want...Master!" He held up his hands as a sign of surrender and dropped to his knees. He trembled as he pretended to cry.

Tommy stopped, his sword suspended behind his head and panting heavily. He stared at Jason for what seemed like an eternity. Then slowly the sword lowered to his side. Seeing the Red Ranger cowering before him was delicious.

"That's right," he purred. "Master has a nice ring to it. I won't kill you but don't think you won't be disciplined for your behavior."

Slowly he began to advance on the Red Ranger, his mind racing with fantasies he planned to carry out when they were back in Rita's palace. He didn't even stop to think how strange it was that Jason was actually surrendering to such a brutal fate.

Jason watched Tommy walking towards him. The whole world seemed to slow down; all he could hear was his heavy breathing echoing in his helmet and his heart felt like it was in his throat. As the distance  
between them grew shorter, the Red Ranger braced himself.

Tommy knelt in front of Jason and his free hand shot out to seizure his prisoner's arm. He realized too late that Jason had dropped a hand to the Power Blaster by his side; quickly the Red Ranger aimed and fired through the bottom of his holster, striking the Green Ranger in the stomach.

Tommy fell backwards, both hands clutching his stomach and his sword clattering to the ground. The pain was agonizing. At such close range, he thought for sure it went all the way through him. Tears filled his eyes.

Jason jumped to his feet.

"It's all over, Tommy," he calmly said as he took aim at the Sword of Darkness.

With one blast, the sword evaporated into nothing. A green glow surrounded the Green Ranger as he lay in the fetal position. He demorphed,leaving a stricken Tommy curled on the sand.

At that moment, the other Rangers teleported down; Tommy no longer was able to block it.

"Jason, you destroyed the sword! Morphinominal!" Zack cheered.

Billy and Trini knelt down to tend to the fallen Green Ranger. The pain was beginning to subside enough for Tommy to shakily get to his feet. His face was ashen and beads of sweat dotted his forehead. The Blue and Yellow Rangers each supported him under the arms.

"Tommy, are you ok?" Kimberly asked gently.

Images crashed down on him, every bad thing he had said and done as the evil Green Ranger. His face contorted with anguish.

Oh God, I killed people! Innocent people! I destroyed their homes! I tortured them!

He lifted his head and his gaze came to rest on the Red Ranger who had moved silently to stand in front of him. Unlike the other Rangers, he was still morphed. Tommy could see his reflection in Jason's visor; he didn't know what to feel. Happy because he didn't have to look Jason in the eye? Or disgust at seeing himself reflected back this way. Casting his eyes downward, he realized that the Red Ranger was still pointing his Power Blaster at him.

Tears slid down Tommy's cheeks. Its what I deserve...

"Jason..." he croaked. "I'm...I'm so...sorry." He began crying brokenly.

Jason just stood there without speaking or moving.

Zack put his hand on Jason's arm, confused. "Jason? Jason? Its ok. The spell's broken." Gently he guided his leader's arm down to his side. The Black Ranger could feel Jason slightly shaking under his touch.

"Hey we need to get to the Command Center. You guys need patched up," he said softly.

Slowly, the Red Ranger looked down at his bloody uniform and his red helmet bobbed up and down slightly. The mental and physical toll of the battle overwhelmed him then and he crumpled to the ground in a dead faint.


	12. Chapter 12

Jason lay so still under the thick gray blanket that he almost appeared lifeless. The other Rangers kept watch over him after bringing both the Red and Green Rangers back to the Command Center for treatment. It had been almost eight hours since the battle on the beach and their leader had slept so deeply that his friends were anxious with worry.

Kimberly peeked quietly into the medical bay to check on the Red Ranger. He was so pale, the scar on his cheek standing out vividly. It was difficult to tell if he was breathing; she would have been alarmed if he were not hooked up to various monitors. Jason had been through so much, his exhaustion finally overwhelming him.

When the Green Ranger had teleported away with Jason, they had been terrified for him. The last time the Red Ranger had been kidnapped, he had come back changed. He had refused to discuss what had happened to him. Most of it was obvious. His physical injuries were readily treated but he wasn't acting like himself.

His friends had tried to get Jason to open up but he would retreat every time. Seeing the Red Ranger afraid was not normal; despite his best efforts to appear collected and calm, it was apparent he was not. Sighing, Kimberly turned from the door and joined the other Rangers and Zordon.

Shortly after the Pink Ranger departed, Jason began stirring, his arms and legs slightly shaking and jerking. His heart rate and breathing were becoming more rapid as his nightmare engulfed him fully.

He had failed. He and everything he held dear were doomed. I lost; I can't believe it. The evil Green Ranger had plunged the hidden needle in his leg causing the Red Ranger to collapse in the icy water, paralyzed and helpless. He couldn't even beg Tommy to stop as his enemy pulled him from the water and teleported him to Rita's palace, to her torture chamber. Once there, the Green Ranger beat and kicked and mauled him until his powers gave out. Growling deep in his throat, Tommy removed his helmet. Underneath, instead of Tommy's face, Jason was greeted with the head of a demonic dog, its snarling muzzle lifted, exposing glistening, sharp deep and dripping foam. The eyes were completely black and cold. The monster Ranger jumped on the sedated Red Ranger, grinding his hips against him and sinking his teeth into the side of his neck.

No! NO! NOOO!

Jason jolted upright in the bed, the blanket flying off as his arms flailed wildly at his attacker.

"NO! STOP! TOMMY!"

He didn't know where he was for a moment; disoriented, he lunged off the bed and his eyes darted everywhere at once. Jason just knew Tommy was waiting for him, playing a cruel trick.

Hearing Jason's screams, the other Rangers ran into the medical bay.

"Jason! Jason! Its alright," Zack ran toward the Red Ranger, who by now had sunk down the floor, his whole body shaking with fear.

"Where is he? Where is he?" Jason practically bellowed. "Zack! WHERE IS HE?"

Kneeling next to his frightened friend, the Black Ranger pulled him close. He cupped Jason's face and made him look at his face.

"Jason," he started calmly. "You broke the spell. Tommy isn't evil anymore."

"Goddammit Zack, answer me! I need to know where he is!"

Trini moved to Jason's other side. "Jason. Listen to me. Tommy is in the Command Center."

Jason's eyes widened and he fought to collect himself.

Trini laid her hand on the Red Ranger's arm. "He's still in a force field while Alpha and Zordon monitor him."

Still fighting his shakes, Jason pulled himself to his feet and took deep shuddering breathes as memories of their battle came back to him.


	13. Chapter 13

Tommy sat on the edge of the cot, his head held in his hands and anguished sobs piercing the air. Still under observation for any sign of his dark counterpart, the Green Ranger was kept segregated from the other Rangers. Tears fell in a torrent into his lap, blurring his vision.

Oh God, oh God, oh God what have I done?

Images swirled in his mind's eye, one rapidly following the other. He remembered every evil action, of chasing innocent civilians down and slaughtering them, their blood being flung through the air by his sword. So much blood. And even more screaming. During these attacks, the Green Ranger had felt like he was on fire, blistering anger and aggression dripping from every pore.

The color red fluttered like a flag in his mind.

Jason.

The Red Ranger had been the only one who came close to being an equal to him. He had thrown himself between Tommy's evil and the innocent, including his other Rangers. He had probably saved more people than he realized. But at the cost of earning the evil Ranger's undivided attention.

Tommy had fixated on him like a dog with a bone and in the end had turned Jason into his own personal chew toy. This thought triggered the memory of biting the Red Ranger's neck, shoulders, and chest.

Falling forward, Tommy hit the floor and repeatedly pounded his fists on the ground.

Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!

It was useless; the pain didn't distract his mind from the memory of using Jason's body and breaking his spirit. The worst part was that Tommy had planned to continue to use him to vent his anger and hostility, raping him over and over and over. Fortunately for Jason, he had avoided that fate.

Do the others know? Did they look at him and see a….a rapist? The word ripped through his gut.

Sucking in great volumes of air, he sat up and found an image of Zordon observing him from a panel on the wall.

"Zordon, I can't live with the things I've done!" he sobbed.

"Tommy, what you did was due to Rita's control," Zordon calmly answered.

The distraught teen moaned loudly, shaking his head. "Not everything… Zordon, I did something terrible to Jason. I hurt him really bad."

Before he could even think how to explain the emotionally charged situation, the other Rangers appeared in the opening to his room. Behind the others stood Jason, his dark eyes wide while fighting to keep his emotions under control. Silently, he shook his head at Tommy.

The Green Ranger immediately clammed up and bowed his head. They didn't know.

"Tommy, it appears that there is no trace of Rita's spell in your system," Billy said gently as he deactivated the force field keeping Tommy confined. The green clad teen made no move to get up off the floor. The others approached and prepared to help him up. Jason remained by the door, watching.

As Tommy stood, his eyes met Jason's and he ached to get on his knees at the Red Ranger's feet and beg forgiveness. The scar on his cheek stood out even more against the pallor of his skin. He'd have given anything to take away the fear and pain hidden in Jason's face.

A sudden vicious memory stuck him. He could vividly remember the Red Ranger's body under him, tensed in agony as Tommy took his pleasure with him. His body was hot and tight and felt delicious. The control he had over Jason, like a living doll. His toy.

Nausea hit him full force and he jerked away from the Rangers to begin heaving in a trash can.

"Jase, tell us what happened," Trini whispered softly.

Jason ran a hand through his hair. "We've been over this, guys. I got the shit beat out of me. Now drop it."

"Jason, none of us buy that. Come on, man. Let us in," Zack pleaded, his hand reaching out to his friend's shoulder.

"NO!" Jason erupted suddenly, jerking away before he could be touched. "This isn't up for discussion!"

He shot an almost venomous look at Tommy before departing. The others looked around at Tommy, clearly upset. The Green Ranger curled over, his forehead touching the floor and shuddering with his sobs.


End file.
